


The 5 Times Gavin Was An Ass and the 1 Time He Wasn't

by HeIsSoBlue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, 5+1 things but also plot thrown in, Comedy, Connor being sassy, Connor doesn't take your shit Gavin, Crime, Drama, Funny, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin being an ass, Hank is a proud dad, Hank thinks its all hilarious, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, Solving crimes, detective stuff, slight MarkusxConnor if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeIsSoBlue/pseuds/HeIsSoBlue
Summary: 5 times Gavin was an ass and elicited a response from Connor.And the one time he wasn't an ass.orConnor has had enough of Gavin's shit, and Hank is loving every moment of it.





	1. What? I can't hear you over Gavin being an asshole.

  

* * *

 

Connor values constructive input, especially from Hank as he values his opinion above most others. Even when Hank is rather abrupt and blunt with his information.

"Gavin is an asshole." Hank's voice was steady, not as much venom in it when he usually insulted the other detective. It had Connor raising one eyebrow in question however, since they were merely sitting in a silent car on the way to an investigation. Gavin was not there to warrant such a statement, though Connor couldn't disagree with the well known fact.

"You should try it, kid. I think swearing would be good for you. Release some steam." Hank continued.

"I do not produce steam, Lieutenant." Connor simply states, seeing that is was instead a figure of speech as Hank rolled his eyes, Connor was still having issues determining which statements were to be taken literal or not. The human language was full of sarcasm and strange euphemisms, especially when it came down to Hank.

"All I'm saying, is that it would be good for you to express yourself. When I'm pissed I swear and it makes me feel just a tiny, little bit better. If you're new to this whole 'emotion' thing then maybe that'll help, instead of you wearing that constipated face when Gavin pisses you off. He's not a China doll, you can back talk him. Hell, I'd pay serious money to watch you give him a good slap."

Connor contemplates this for a moment, LED swirling yellow. It seems more like a bad idea to antagonize Gavin, he would not slap him unless Gavin instigated it and if that was the case Connor would most likely retaliate with a good solid punch.

Connor bites his tongue, instead of voicing that even when Hank is _happy_ he still swears, it is not limited to when he is angry alone, most sentences Hank says has a swear thrown in. It wasn't like Connor couldn't swear, he was fully capable. Swearing at another, especially a human usually severely escalated the situation. Which overall, was usually detrimental to the case and not worth Connor's time.

Though, Gavin _was_ in fact an asshole.

Of course Gavin was already on the scene when they arrived, Hank already throwing Connor a knowing look, perhaps with a bit of hope?

"Here's your chance kid, now go out there and imitate a sailor."

The statement alone actually made Connor pause as he exited the vehicle. A quick search in his servers and he understood the statement, sailors apparently swore often. He ignored Hank, this was neither the time nor the place to start a fight with Gavin.

"Oh look, here comes the idiot robocop to save the day."

Or maybe it was.

Of all the insults Gavin had thrown at him this one was relatively tame so Connor simply ignored it, and ignored the burning look Hank was sending into the side of his face.

Connor was getting the feeling that Hank just wanted Connor to swear or slap Gavin, regardless of the sitation. Hank was being a bad influence. Connor wouldn't give in to his peer pressure.

"Hello, Detective Reed." Connor almost felt bad for the drop of Hank's face and the colorful grumble that resulted.

"Fuck, look at you. Still being all polite, with all the androids going apeshit and pretending to be human now I thought maybe you'd grow a personality. Shame." Gavin continued, getting too close to Connor.

Connor was professional, he was at work, he would not be goaded into picking a fight with Gavin, who Connor was pretty sure wouldn't know a personality even if it _did_ walked up and slapped him in the face. Something Connor was steadily more tempted to do, particularly with the negative mention of his fellow androids. He's pretty sure his LED flickers red for a moment, something that would be a warning to anyone with any common sense, anyone other than Gavin.

"I am here to investigate the crime scene." Connor drawled, going for straightforward in hopes that Gavin would just move on already.

"Ya, I heard how you like to lick all kinds of shit, do you-"

"Alright, Christ Gavin, don't you have a fucking job to do?" Hank finally stepped in, giving Gavin a quick shove and directing Connor inside. Connor was grateful for the intervention, Gavin had a special talent at getting on Connor's nerves. He was sure he was probably wearing what Hank had deemed Connor's 'constipated face'.

He turned to thank Hank but was interrupted.

"Listen kid, I'm not going to always be around to save you when someone's being mean to you. You need to stick up for yourself, no one would blame you for that. Obviously you don't want to kill the guy, but telling him off is a great way to start, maybe even earn some respect in his books. Okay?"

Connor listened, and he nodded in response. It was true that at times his interactions with Gavin would impede on investigations. Perhaps if Connor was more honest about his feelings he could establish a new 'pecking order' so to speak, one where Gavin would be less inclined to belittle Connor.

For now they carried on their investigation, Connor sweeping the crime scene and relaying any important facts to Hank. The forensic team had taken a special liking to Connor, especially after the rebellion and androids were beginning to be more well accepted in the workplace. Connor would often find himself, to the dismay of Hank, testing various samples for the forensic team, whether from fascination or to help organizing their samples Connor was not entirely sure but he welcomed their smiles either way.

It was a human murder, it didn't take Connor long to determine that it had been an android suspect. Though those crimes were less common there were still some androids being mistreated or even held captive around the city.

There was blue blood splattered with the red and he followed the trail throughout the rooms. It was a large house, a mansion, only one owner. Harrison Trutom, a 63 year-old retiree from the military. Still heavily muscled but had managed to be stabbed 15 times before passing. He had multiple criminal records of assault and battery.

A tendency towards violence. Owner of a AP400, an older home assistance android, female. Purchased over 5 years ago.

Usually androids did not attack unprovoked, it was a safe assumption to say that Harrison was abusing the AP400 with his record, Connor frowned hoping that it hadn't been for the full 5 years.

He got further from the crime scene, deep in thought as he followed the blue blood trail, mapping out her movements after the murder.

The house had already been searched, there was no need to be concerned or for Connor to be on guard.

He should've known better, there had been multiple cases Connor had seen firsthand where the android remained at the scene of the crime, somehow evading the eyes of the police searchers.

The android was injured, was terrified, it probably ran to a place it felt safest.

Connor should have seen it coming, he entered the library, a room that seemed mostly covered by dust. Harrison did not come in here often, perhaps that is why the android found it to be a safe haven.

The baseball bat connected with the back of his head before he turned to leave the room, causing him to stumble forwards into a bookshelf. It caught his weight and it only took a moment for Connor to regain his shorted out vision and process the second swing of the bat.

He ducked, dropping to his knees, feeling the vibration as the bat hit and splintered the wood where his head had been. His vision flashed warnings at him, there was structural damage to his head, his audio processors were down.

Connor didn't need to hear to fight.

He lashed his leg out, sweeping her legs out from under her. She thumped to the ground beside him, arms already scrambling and grabbing at him. Connor noticed she was actually missing a hand, it seemed to have been an old wound, the edges of the plastic melted, jagged and ugly. Perhaps cauterized.

She took a swing at his face, which he dodged, feeling Thirium splatter onto his face from her open wounds. Her stress levels were too high, he had to stop her before she self destructed. She was a murderer but also a victim, he had to detain her without further harm.

He caught her next swing, moving swiftly he flipped her onto her stomach. It might've been rough in human standards but androids were built tougher. Connor quickly twisted her arm up behind her back and produced a specialized pair of handcuffs. With precision only found in androids he cuffed her one hand and almost absentmindedly grabbed her other hand, cinching the size down to pinch tightly on her limb that was missing the hand.

It would've been too tight for a human but since androids did not feel pain Connor did not have any qualms about it biting into her skin. He activated the small switch on the handcuffs and smoothly stood up.

The handcuffs were a new technology, designed for violent androids that were not cooperating. They would keep the androids at a steady low battery input, weakening them significantly without harming them further. It also helped their stress levels decrease, Connor did not have to use them often but in instances like these he found them quite the useful tool. He watched her stress levels decrease steadily.

The entire altercation only lasted 1 minute and 5 seconds and was apparently loud enough to alert the officers in the crime scene. Hank was the first one to stumble in, the concern blatantly written on his face as his eyes flickered to the android on the ground and then bore into him.

Connor could not hear Hank's words but could in fact read lips.

_Fuck Connor, are you okay?_

Hank approached him quickly, hands grabbing at either side of Connor's head to inspect before Connor could answer.

"Other than my audio processors I am undamaged." Connor stated, unable to hear himself but hoping to explain the situation to Hank.

Hank was rubbing a sleeve down Connor's face, cleaning the blood off his face. Connor didn't move to stop him, Hank often liked to exhibit almost paternal actions and would often get upset at Connor if he was denied.

Plus, Connor would be lying if he said he did not enjoy them himself. The other officers watching the interaction seemed to feel awkward but Hank did not ever seem to notice.

After a moment Hank paused and withdrew his sleeve and stared down at Connor.

_What?_

Connor repeated his earlier statement.

_Why you whispering kid?_

Oh. Perhaps his vocal calibration was also off from the impact. It was difficult to adjust when he could not hear.

He mentioned that to Hank, who was squinting and leaning in to hear what Connor was whispering.

_I'm not sure if I get it but you got a few screws knocked loose and can't hear or talk normal, sound about right? Other than that you're okay?  
_

Connor nodded, watching from the corner of his eye as other officers took the female android from the room.

_Alright then, let's get you fixed up then._

Another nod and Connor followed behind. He adjusted his vocal volume as he went, turning it up to what he hoped was an acceptable level, it was hard to tell with how much to increase it since the bat had scrambled certain functions. It was all repairable, however.

They entered the crime scene again, the android being escorted outside now.

Gavin was across the room, sending a glare towards Connor that had Connor _almost_ rolling his eyes. He had other things to worry about. Gavin was just adding to the metaphorical headache Connor was having.

Of course that didn't stop Gavin from opening his mouth.

_Oh let's all thank the fucking machine for stumbling into another solved case. Must feel nice to catch more of your own people fucking murdering more of us eh? Does it get you off?_

This time Connor couldn't resist rolling his eyes and turning his head to look at Hank who sent Connor a tired look.

"Gavin is an asshole." Connor stated.

Hank actually flinched back, eyes widening before suddenly bending at the waist, hands on his knees. The sudden movement alarmed Connor, he took in the shaking of Hank's shoulders and did a quick scan. Hank was not experiencing a medical emergency, actually his body had elevated levels of dopamine.

Hank was laughing. Harder than Connor had seen him laugh before.

A sudden sense of dread flooded Connor and he glanced up at the rest of the room to see every set of eyes on him.

It had only been intended for Hank's ears. Connor had only dialed up his voice a few notches, something he had never had to do manually before. Apparently it was a very sensitive dial.

And apparently Connor had very much just shouted that statement, loud enough for everyone in the room, probably in the entire house to have heard.

Gavin looked _pissed_ , the rest of the room seemed to break out into laughter simultaneously. A few officers that were chuckling, trying to hide their amusement intercepted Gavin as he started towards Connor. They dragged him outside as Gavin yelled profanities over his shoulder.

Hank straightened out, eyes glistening in mirth he clapped a hand on Connor's back. An act of affection Connor registered with a smile.

_Shit kid, maybe we should leave a few of your screws loose.  
_

* * *

 


	2. Donut Put It In Your Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is tired. Gavin likes Boston cream donuts.  
> Gavin is a lil bitch. Connor is tired.

Connor had to resist sighing, Cyberlife had been temporarily shut down after the revolution. Since it was only a month after Marcus protested peacefully the legalities were not sorted out yet. It took time for a new species to be added into the legislature, it took time to alter laws. Temporary stores for main android biocomponents were established, which kept most androids from having to shut down but Connor was a prototype. The newest Cyberlife had to offer and in turn, did not have parts available freely.

Cyberlife was refusing to even open its doors, parts had to be scavenged and Connor's audio processor was unique. There would be no perfect match, they found the closest compatible part that was available. It would send screeching feedback once in a while, especially when it was quiet but it would have to do for now. It was difficult for Connor to go from being immediately fixed to not even having the proper parts, it was unnerving to think of what would happen if he got truly damaged.

It was...scary. He was scared.

He was angry that he even had to be scared about it, liberation of androids had just led them into another form of imprisonment. It was comparable to if humans only had the very basic level of health care available and if they had a serious injury they were expected to just roll over and die, but that was not acceptable. To androids it still was.

It got him into a mood as he headed back to the precinct. He was grumpy that it had turned out this way and his thoughts were being interrupted by the feedback of his audio processor.

It was irritating. He was irritated.

His mood was only slightly lifted when he entered his work and was greeted by a wave from Hank. He was standing by a table set up in the bull pen, the kitchen was under construction currently so at times there was tables of food set up near the detectives desks. It had a large box of donuts on it from the little bakery down the street named 'Roger's Bakery'. It was one of the precincts favourite places to order baked goods, something that happened rarely, often in celebration or a birthday since Roger liked to overprice his baked goods. They were apparently worth the price.

Hank seemed to be the first person to get to the sugary treats, grabbing his favorite one: a honey crueler. Connor greeted Hank as he started to eat the donut, a coffee in his hand.

"All fixed up kid?"

Connor nodded in response. As close as he could be at the time being.

"There should be a considerate less amount of yelling." Connor said with a smile.

"Ah, shit, you can shout insults at Gavin anytime. I wouldn't mind."

Connor observed the donuts, scanning them by nature. They were full of sugar and cholesterol. Neither of which Hank needed more of but he let it slide this time.

They looked...aesthetically pleasing however, and it left Connor wishing he could actually ingest one of them, taste them. None of them were the same, all a different type of style of donut, all unique in their own way.

Perhaps there would be some kind of update eventually. It was not of high priority however, just a want. Achieving equal rights were more important than Connor being able to taste a donut. Still it did nothing for Connor's souring mood.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the asshole that yells insults at me during an investigation. Real fucking professional."

Speaking of souring moods, Gavin had apparently returned and noticed Connor's presence.

Connor actually felt an apology and explanation forming on his tongue out of habit but he squashed that down quickly. He heard Hank groan as he took a tip of his coffee.

"Jesus Gavin, give it a rest. Figure out how to untangle your panties by yourself." Hank said, glaring as he bit into his donut again.

"I was just surprised that you could swear, honestly. But I guess that's probably just a learned behaviour from hanging out with this sack of shit. You learning how to mimic? I used to have a Furby that could do that. Before I threw it into the fire." Now Gavin was getting up in Connor's space.

Feedback crackled through Connor's head and he had to resist flinching. He wanted nothing but to go into rest mode at this moment, he honestly felt _tired_. Something he had never really felt before.

Hank looked at him expectedly, he was now expecting Connor to stand up for himself.

He almost smiled when he searched his database for information about Gavin, finding a random fact that he could perhaps use.

"I've noticed Gavin, that you do not often eat sweets." Connor began, turning towards the table, gingerly picking up a plastic plate and the provided tongs.

Gavin eyed him suspiciously, eyes narrowed as Connor continued.

"However, when it comes to this particular bakery you tend to get quite defensive over a certain donut. Often times you are the first one to this box to assure that you get the one and only donut that you seem to enjoy."Connor flipped the box open with the tongs, finding the Boston cream donut that Gavin normally coveted. Connor had actually seen him yell at an intern when she had somehow gotten to it first.

He picked it up and placed it onto the plate, placing the tongs back as he turned back towards Gavin who glared up at him.

"Oh, what? You gonna eat it you plastic prick? Do I have to remind you that you can't? Only _humans_ get to eat, that doesn't include you." Gavin growled, already beginning to reach for the donut in Connor's grasp.

The statement caused Connor's eye to twitch and his LED to flicker from yellow to red. Unfortunately he was well aware that he could not ingest it although he _wanted_ to. He wanted to do a lot of things.

"I'm fully aware I cannot eat it." He simply stated, picking up the donut and swiftly _licking across the top of it._

The precinct got very quiet suddenly. Connor heard a hushed ' _oh my god'_.

He knew that humans did not want to ingest what other's had licked, so he thought he could at least potentially ruin Gavin's donut. Though Connor's saliva did not contain the same germs a human did, and anything he licked was still technically deemed safe to eat, it was still a gross concept in human standards. The chocolate icing coated his tongue and he truly wished he could taste it. Placing sugar into his system gave the potential risk of rusting his insides but at the moment Connor couldn't care less.

He simply placed the donut back onto the plate and dropped it back on the table near Gavin, never breaking eye contact the entire time. He was pleased to see the shocked expression on Gavin's face, jaw slightly slack in surprise.

Some other close by detectives were also watching with similar expressions.

Connor took the opportunity to move swiftly around Hank and head towards his desk, trying to escape the ramifications of what he had just done before Gavin's surprise turned to anger. Connor himself was a bit surprised at his own actions.

 He heard Hank guffaw loudly over Gavin's swearing.

"You deserved that you little asshat." Hank continued, "Now drop it, if you have a complaint take it up with Jeff."

"I'll shoot that fucking plastic prick."

"Oh please, he'd shoot you first. Connor would see you coming a mile away." Hank countered. "Do I need to remind _you,_ " Hank growled back, finger jabbing into Gavin's chest, " that androids are considered living beings now so if you _do_ manage to hurt him you'd go to jail. That is...if I don't get to you first."

Connor was already at his desk but still listening to the conversation, it was the only sound in the entire room. Connor felt slightly guilty leaving the situation for Hank to handle but once Connor antagonized Gavin he felt the necessity to evacuate the premises so it didn't escalate. He didn't know how to handle an angry Gavin anymore, not without his programming telling him to be nice. He didn't want to be nice to Gavin if he never reciprocated and that was one of the only things Connor had control over anymore. His own feelings and actions. Next time he'd stay and face Gavin.

Gavin took a deep breath as he glanced down at his ruined donut, face turning red as he prepared to explode.

"Gavin, my office. Now." Jeff's voice boomed, causing a few detectives invested in the argument to flinch.

"What!" Gavin shouted in dismay, "They fucking started it!"

Jeff merely rolled his eyes. "Now, Gavin."

Gavin sent him what Connor assumed was called a 'death glare' as he made his way into Jeff's office.

Jeff's eyes flickered over to Connor and his visual processors picked up a minute movement at the corner of Jeff's mouth. An upturn. An attempt to hide a sly smile.

Connor looked down at his desk, suddenly aware that there were eyes still watching the exchange.

"Back to work people." Jeff stated as he closed his doors and the sound slowly picked up again.

Hank sauntered over, beaming, clasping a hand onto Connor's shoulder again as he chuckled under his breath.

Hank didn't say anything as he let go and sat down at his desk, looking far too pleased.

"That'll probably be the only time I approve of you licking something, kid." And Hank got back to work the smile never leaving his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovelies for the amazing response! It keeps me going! T.T  
> *Is proud of pun title*  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  
> <3


	3. First Down

 

* * *

 

It was the "Annual Detroit Police Games", as Hank called it. It was a glorified football game that gave the winning team the rights to brag for a year. A day of camaraderie and fun, with a strong underlying layer of competitiveness that even worried Connor. The precinct looked bloodthirsty as the day was announced.

"The 89th precinct beat us last year, I swear to God if I hear John gloat about it one more time I will commit murder myself." An older detective spat out.

They were all in a meeting room, packed in together as Jeff gave the morning announcements.

"You'll need to decide on positions yourself, we aren't going to waste more than 5 minutes on this." Jeff groaned, he understood that getting along with the other precincts was important but it was almost detrimental how competitive it got. It was only a matter of time until someone got hurt...well...seriously hurt.

Connor was not sure why he was here to assist in this situation. It would be obviously unfair if he participated with his opponents being human-

"I say Connor is the quarterback!" Hank shouted, putting his hand up in the air and daring anyone to oppose him, cheeky grin on his face.

"Hank, what-" Connor began, but his voice was drowned out by loud yelling, most of them surprisingly positive. It seemed like cheating wasn't exactly a problem when it came down to this, Connor sorted through some of the voices.

"It would be unfair, but I mean, I really want to anyway."

"Connor is classified as a human, maybe he could just dumb down his skill a little and get away with it?"

"Does he even know how to throw a fucking ball?" That was was Gavin, obviously.

"I'm pretty sure he knows how to do everything."

"I'm gonna be the ref, and I decide who gets what position." Hank shouted back out to the crowd.

Connor stared at him harder, that was not what a referee does at all.

"Every year I'm the fucking quarterback, I'm the only one with experience." Gavin spat, already glowering at Connor.

"And we fucking lose every year dipshit." Hank countered, "Plus, Connor here can download years of experience, right Connor?"

"Yes, that is true but I-" Connor began.

"See? He's already better than you, and probably much more of a team player too." Hank interrupted,  rolling his eyes at Gavin who was beginning to steam.

"He's a fucking android! He'd probably kill someone on the fucking field by accident!" Gavin countered, "Using him would be cheating."

"Oh, what a time for you to grow a fucking conscious Gavin, shut up and sit down. I think it's unanimous other than your piddly count. But the real one who should be asking is Connor. What about it Connor? You wanna help us kick some ass?" Hank directed the question to Connor finally.

Connor was relieved to finally get a say in the decision, it was not a good idea, it was against the rules. Deep down Connor thought it would be fun to be able to participate however, he could download the skills and modify them to be talented by human standards. It seemed...like a fun idea.

He glanced around the room, mostly hopeful eyes looked back at him. And there was Gavin, who looked pissed that Connor was even thinking about it.

If Connor took the quarterback position Gavin would be upset.

Connor was not proud to say that that fact alone accounted for more than 50% of his decision to nod his head in affirmation.

Was it wrong to find satisfaction in purposefully pissing off Gavin?

Either way, Connor felt it.

* * *

 

That's how Connor ended up on the football field, it was a beautiful day for the sport, just enough clouds in the sky to cool the air, the stands were full of people, and Gavin was angry.

Connor had in fact downloaded a massive amount of information about football, although most sport androids were built for their specific sports Connor was built durable enough to be able to fit in well to most sports.

Connor had to wear a toque to hide his LED, no one questioned it although it was relatively warm. Once his helmet was on no one could tell he was even wearing a toque.

Connor glanced over to the stands, seeing Markus and his group arrive. Incognito, dressed like humans but with enough covered that they weren't recognizable. Over the last few months they had all been exposed to the media multiple times and were therefor subject to being recognized or even targeted.

_Look at you, all grown up, lying and cheating at football to beat some humans into a pulp. I'm so proud._

That was North, Connor flashed her a wry smile.

_Hello, North._

_I'm surprised you agreed to this, Connor._

Markus's voice chimed in his head next, it brought a sense of calm to him. Connor wasn't sure what it was but Markus's entire being just eluded strength and protection, something Connor always thought he did not require, but it was nice to feel from time to time.

_It is out of my usual scope of activities._ Connor agreed.

_It's not a bad thing, I think it would be good for you._

_Plus, you look good in those tights._

North interrupted, it was almost enough to bring a bit of blue to his cheeks but it was enough to get him to smile at the exasperation Markus showed as they sat down with Simon and Josh who were laughing along.

The game began, Connor threw the ball, it was repetitive at best but Connor found himself smiling as they gained ground. He allowed himself to be tackled here and there, deflecting them would break his cover.

His throws were near perfect on purpose, he threw in a few throws that were just a little too long or short. Hank shouted out from the sidelines in his referee shirt. The receivers were not perfect but they were definitely winning.

That was until Gavin got pissed off...more pissed off.

"Why the fuck aren't you passing to me? I'm wide fucking open?" Gavin got up into Connor's face after a play were Connor had chosen not to pass to Gavin. Was it purely out of spite? No, Jake was open also. Connor just happened to like Jake more.

It was the last period, with about ten minutes left on the clock. They were ahead by a massive amount.

Gavin shoved him, Connor stumbled a step back, anger already starting to bubble up in his sensors.

"Jake was also open." Connor retorted.

" _I'm_ the actual football player." Gavin spat.

"I was not aware you were a football player, are you perhaps referring to your brief stint of playing college football where you were kicked out for aggression?" Connor drawled, hearing some coworkers chuckle around them. Gavin grabbed him by the shirt.

"You fucker! I know it's hard for you to compute with your tiny little robot brain but you should listen to me, I don't give a shit if you feel like you have feelings suddenly, you're still a heap of fucking plastic who is pretending to be human. Now, why don't you behave like the fucking glorified toaster you are and pass me the fucking ball!" Gavin wasn't shouting, but all his words still sounded loud to his ears, the grip on his shirt too tight for his liking. It wasn't loud enough to alert the other team but the aggressive stance was enough to alert Hank, and any nearby androids with enhanced hearing.

Aka: Markus and his group.

_What a pile of dicks._

Connor agreed with North wholeheartedly.

_Do you require assistance?_

Connor caught Markus already beginning to stand, fists clasped tightly.

_Thank you, but it is unneeded. I can handle it._

Markus sat back down, frown still apparent on his face.

"Okay, Gavin. I will pass the ball to you next." Connor said, voice regular and steady, some might even say sweet.

"That's fucking right, prick." Gavin shoved Connor away, going so far as to spit at his feet as he stormed off.

_Wow, oh baby, you handled that like such a man._

North's sarcasm rang in his head, he had to duck his head to hide a smile.

"You want me to shoot him? A little shot to the foot ain't never killed nobody." Hank's voice sounded in his ear, almost startling Connor.

"No, Hank. It is quite alright. Gavin just wished for me to pass him the ball. I will pass him the ball." Connor said, face straight and calm as ever. Hank's face turned confused.

"Uh, okay. I'm not sure what you're up to but as long as you're good." Hank stared at him a moment longer then turned back towards the outer skirts of the field, blowing his whistle to end their 'huddle'. Connor's other teammates eyed him warily.

The game resumed, the ball was passed to Connor.

Gavin was running to an opening, beady eyes glancing back at Connor to even try to defy him.

Oh, Connor wouldn't. Connor would pass Gavin the ball alright.

He cranked up the strength in his right hand.

Gavin was not ready for the ball, he had not quite gotten into position yet. Connor did some quick calculations to ensure that at worst his plan would result in a small concussion.

Then he unleashed the ball straight at Gavin's helmet.

It was obvious that a human could not throw that hard, or that quick, the action was enough that everyone would know that he was indeed an android.

But the sound of the ball smoking Gavin's head was so worth it. Gavin fell like a rag doll, ungraceful and hilarious, helmet filling with dirt as he face-planted. There was a shocked silent moment where no one said a word.

_Holy shit. I take back everything I said._

The first noise on the field was loud rambunctious laughter, Connor identified it as Hank's, joined with some more members of his team. Connor couldn't help the smug smirk that tugged at his lips.

The next noise was the complaining of the other team.

"What the hell?"

"He's not human! He's a fucking android!"

"That's breaking the rules! That's bullshit, I knew he was too good!"

"We demand a rematch!"

The rising complaints got Hank's attention and he blew the whistle.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. There's absolutely no rules against androids playing in our games." Hank hollered over the crowd.

"That's because it was an obvious unspoken rule!"

"Oh? An unspoken rule? Sounds legit to me." Hank drawled, even from this distance Connor could see his eye-roll.

Some of their teammates checked up on Gavin, who was still sprawled out on the ground. Connor did a quick scan,  at worst Gavin would have a headache when he awoke, other than that he was fine.

"Look what he did! He knocked out his left receiver with a single throw! He's a danger to our health!"

"You know damn well that Gavin deserved that, and more. It was on purpose, right Connor?"

By now the group had begun to gather in the middle of the field, all eyes trained towards him.

"Oh, that's much better, he did it on purpose. Hank, that's fucking worse than if it was an accident!" The opposing team's captain stood taller than Hank as he threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"I apologize if my behavior was alarming to you, I assure you I can control my strength. This was just...an exception." Connor said, gesturing to where someone was slapping Gavin's face to try to wake him up.

"Yeah, well, how many 'exceptions' are you gonna have? I don't want to see more people taken to the hospital over your 'exceptions'." The Captain rounded on him.

"I calculated my trajectory and strength into my throw, at worst Gavin will have a small headache when he awakes." Connor reassured, they still weren't having it.

"Having an android play is basically like having a professional play. It's cheating." The Captain ignored him.

"Oh boo hoo, cry me a fucking river. He's a detective like the rest of us, so he gets to play with us." Hank's face was turning slightly red.

Connor should diffuse the situation.

"It's alright Hank, I think I've played enough. It would be perfectly fine if I sat the rest of the game out. I also have some visitors I would not mind talking to."

"That's not the point, Connor, it's the principle of the whole thing. You're part of the team so you get to play with the team." Hank's face was slowly getting back to his regular color, voice loosing some anger.

"It has always been an unfair advantage to include me, I appreciate the gesture but it is unnecessary. Thank you for the opportunity, it was...fun." With that, Connor turned to leave, hearing someone on the opposite team mutter.

"Aw, well now I just feel bad. Maybe next year he can play, it just surprised me is all." There were murmurs of agreement that made the corner of Connor's mouth twitch upwards.

"Either way, Hank, we've won. They cannot overtake their score deficit in the remaining time in the game. We have already won regardless of if I play or not."

That got Hank to smile proudly and the other Captain to scowl.

"Now, I feel less bad, what a little shit." Someone groaned again.

Connor made his way quickly to the sidelines, bypassing Gavin, who was regaining consciousness now and getting dragged off the field. A few steps and Connor was in front of the four undercover androids.

"Thank you for coming, I was not expecting you."

"Skip the formalities, what was that? That was one of the best things I've ever seen."

Connor shied away from North's enthusiasm, giving an awkward shrug as he answered.

"Gavin wanted me to pass the ball."

"Connor, you know I don't approve of violence." Markus chided, Connor almost looked to the ground like a scolded child.

_But I am unsure that if I was in your position I would not have done the same._

The voice in his head was soft, talking telepathically was always more intimate than what Connor was used to. He was not often around androids, let alone one that he trusted enough to talk like this.

North usually forced her statements through, they were usually abrupt and rash statements and usually brought Connor back to reality but when Markus connected it was with a certain warmth that was comforting. Josh and Simon had not tried to communicate with Connor in this way yet, but they had not been very well equated.

"Unfortunately, we did not come to talk about football. " Simon interrupted, face serious, the statement peaked Connor's interest.

"We are missing about twenty Jericho residents, for a while we thought perhaps they moved on themselves, as some do. It was not alarming at first, but we found four of them yesterday night." Simon paused, looking slightly ill. Markus continued.

"They were drained of their thirium, it seems they were using it for production of red ice."

Connor's mind was already whirring, gathering any information on this as he could. There was no documents on the attacks yet, no one had reported them. Connor's face grew grim as he stared at Markus who only said one thing.

"Someone is killing androids."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Eat dirt Gavin. First down...Gavin down...lul.  
> Also...here comes the plot!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> And thank you all for all the kind responses! Love you all!  
> Let me know if you enjoyed it ^^


	4. C*ckblocked

Connor resisted a wince as they drove over a particularly large pot hole.

"You sure you're alright kid?"

Hank's voice pulled him out of his reverie and Connor took a moment to think about the question. Physically he could be better, his audio processor was still screaming at him from time to time, the feedback getting progressively more irritating.

They had followed a lead on their most recent case, where androids were showing up drained of their thirium for the production of red ice. There was a tip to an abandoned warehouse and Connor and Hank went to investigate. The warehouse was in fact, a small red ice production factory. Androids hanging from the ceiling as tubing drained their thirium into a complex arrangement of glassware, the chemistry changing the blue liquid to the red crystals that fed the addiction plaguing the city.

They weren't expecting to see over ten androids working the chemistry apparatuses, all deviants, all working to produce red ice. All killing their own people for it.

It was enough to make Connor's steps falter. He didn't understand. He couldn't understand. Why were they doing this?

It was only for a moment before their job resumed. Connor and Hank took down most of them, some escaped to Connor's dismay and the last two put up a big fight.

During his last scuffle an android had pulled out Connor's thirium pump and thrown it across the room.

It had been frightening, he knew he wouldn't be able to crawl to it in time but he tried anyway. To his surprise it had actually felt...painful.

He had felt pain along with fear.

Hank had appeared, thankfully and had shoved the device back into his chest with panicked fumbling hands. It wasn't aligned as it should be and there was a small crack in it from the impact with the floor.

Connor was unsure what to do about it, usually it would require being replaced in its entirety and with haste. It was essentially his heart, and there was a crack in it.

Ironically Connor was suffering from a broken heart. It was funny enough that Connor wanted to share the statement with Hank but he felt the older man would not appreciate the sentiment at the moment.

"I'm alright."

Considering the alternative Connor was alright.

He was less alright since they had ended up with no live androids, victims or perpetrators. No questions answered and no lives saved. It was...disheartening.

"Well, I gotta run into the office for a moment then we'll get you to a shop or whatever and get looked at."

Connor merely nodded in response. He did not want to worry Hank, he had not mentioned the fact he had felt pain. Instead he leaned his head against the window, almost flinching back when he felt how cool it was against his skin.

He could feel it.

He didn't understand.

They arrived at the precinct and Hank got out of the car, Connor was suddenly stuck by a strange feeling in his chest and he felt himself get out too.

Hank shot him a weird look when he realized the android was following him.

"Uh, kid. You sure you want to come in? I mean, you're covered in blue blood and your shirt is ripped open..."Hank began, trailing off as he caught a look on Connor's face.

Connor had forgotten the state of his attire, his thirium pump was still visible, the skin unable to cover it as it was still slightly misaligned. His jacket was forgotten in the car along with his tie, the buttons on the upper half of his shirt had been ripped off in the scuffle leaving most of his blue blood covered chest exposed. It violated multiple dress codes but Connor had followed regardless with the sheer fact that he just hadn't wanted to be left alone at the moment.

He was scared to be alone.

It was such a human emotion, to disregard all sense, all rules because of a feeling that it almost had Connor turning right around and back into the car in shock. Something must have shown on his face.

"All right kid, come on. At least if Jeff dies of a heart attack I'll be up for a promotion." Hank muttered, waving Connor to follow.

Connor did, trying to ignore how palpable his relief was.

They walked by Gavin on their way in, Connor picking up a conversation with another male detective before they noticed their approach.

"You see my witness? She's fucking hot, bet you twenty bucks I'll be banging her by tonight." Gavin said, Connor frowned at the inappropriate work conversation.

"I'll take that action." The other detective replied, Gary, Connor recalled.

Connor was grateful they didn't notice them pass by, he couldn't deal with Gavin right now.

"Just wait at our desks, I gotta talk to Jeff 'bout something okay?" Hank explained, sending another unreadable glance in Connor's direction. Connor nodded again, feeling tired. He didn't sit in his chair, simply leaned against Hank's desk and observed the bull pen.

_Are you alright?_

The foreign thought inside his head made him start, soon he was searching diligently for the android in the room. It wasn't uncommon for androids to converse this way, Markus had done so with Connor on multiple occasions. It was a warm presence. Usually conversing like this was done after introductions however, and Connor had not heard this voice before. It was unnerving.

He found a set of eyes watching him from across the room, a woman with long brown hair, very pretty. He scanned her quickly, finding she was in fact an PT100, definitely an older model but certainly taken care of, they were originally designed for simple house tasks. There were not many of them made, discontinued early on. They were not recognizable as an android right away, Connor had even walked right past her to the desk without noticing she was not human.

She was seated at Gavin's desk, waiting.

_Sorry about the intrusion. My name is May._

Oh, Connor hadn't replied, he had just been analyzing the situation.

_It's alright, there is no need for concern, I am well._

There was a pause.

_And I am also Connor._

He saw her smile from across the room.

_I know who you are, Markus talks of you with great praise._

Connor felt something bubble in his chest at that, maybe embarrassment, maybe guilt. He had almost killed Markus. He didn't know how to respond so he went into business mode.

_Can I offer any assistance today?_

_I believe we were almost done, I was just giving a statement. The detective had gone to get coffee._

And Gavin reappeared, a sly smirk on his face as he handed May a coffee.

Oh. Oh no. May was Gavin's witness.

Gavin was attempting to sleep with an android and he did not know. It was both hilarious and worrying at the same time. They began another conversation, May's eyes now back on Gavin who had sent Connor a quick sneer when he realized Connor had been watching.

_I think you should go to an android station and get your injuries looked at._

_It is next on our schedule, thank you for your concern._

_There is a mechanic I recommend, she does good work for limited models, if you like I could send you the information._

_That would be very kind of you, thank you._

The information was sent to him immediately and he couldn't help the small smile on his face as he watched May continue through the conversation with Gavin as if nothing had happened. Gavin kept shooting glares at Connor, it was probably since Connor was still watching but he couldn't bring himself to care.

They lapsed into silence for a few moments, Connor looked around the room lazily, scanning a few things here or there. He was debating interfering between Gavin and May but he was unsure. Gavin had not yet retaliated from the day playing football and Connor was not eager to egg him on more. Connor caught May stealing glances at him out of the corner of her eye, it was odd and made Connor slightly self conscious. He probably looked a mess, his outfit ripped and shredded and splattered blue, his hair no longer gelled back and instead unruly and ruffled. In fact, he was getting some stares from other detectives...especially the female ones. Connor wished Hank would hurry up.

 _Am I not free to leave after I've given my statement?_ May's voice appeared in his head again.

_You are free to leave at any moment...I believe he is attempting to court you._

May brought a hand up to cover her mouth, Connor could tell she was trying not to laugh.

_He is?_

_Yes, he is also unaware you are an android. Gavin is...a bit of an ass if I'm being  honest. His negative opinion about androids has not changed after the revolution, he is...not open to the idea that androids are alive._

_Oh._

Connor could almost feel how she was now uncomfortable.

_I could intervene if you would like._

_I do not wish for you to put yourself in harm's way or damage your relationship with Detective Reed._

_There is no relationship to damage, I assure you._

_Then...perhaps?_

Connor needed no more prompting, pushing off the desk and heading over, eyes watching him as he went. He arrived in the middle of Gavin's sentence that was truly cringe worthy.

"So how 'bout I get your number, babe?"

"I believe her number has already been recorded into her file, Detective Reed." Connor interrupted.

The glare Gavin sent him was a warning.

"Are you finished with your interview, Gavin?" He dropped the more proper way he usually addressed him, watching as it caused Gavin's eye to twitch in annoyance.

"No, I'm-"

"I have already checked and you have submitted your report." Connor interrupted again, LED circling yellow as he confirmed his statement, he reached a hand towards May in an offering to help her stand.

"We appreciate your time, Ma'am. I'm sure you have better things to do today." Connor stated as May took his hand and stood. Connor could almost feel Gavin's face turning red, either from anger, embarrassment or some mixture of both Connor wasn't sure.

"It was not a problem." May said, turning to face Connor with a slight smile on her lips, she glanced over at Gavin. "Oh, here." She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a business card. Connor took automatically, glancing down at the glossy cover. She worked in accounting, the title of the business displayed elegantly with her name and number beneath it.

"That's my number." She stated simply, smile growing just slightly larger.

"We have already recorded your information into your personal electrical folder, we do not require a physical paper copy-" Connor began, looking back up to May as she seemed to struggle to keep her face neutral.

"No, that's for you, personally. If you're ever free, perhaps you could call and we could...go on a date?" May said, eyes flickering to his chest and back to his face.

It took Connor an embarrassing amount of time to respond, his processors lagging behind the sudden interest. Perhaps she was just playing along in his attempt to embarrass Gavin. It was a whole three seconds before he just simply nodded, hearing Gavin splutter behind him as he turned towards the front area.

"What the fuck." He heard Gavin spit under his breath in disbelief.

"Do you know the way out, or would you like me to escort you out?" Connor continued, once again all business since he was unsure what else to do in this situation.

"That's alright, I'll save that escort for another day, bye Gavin." May said, causing Connor's lips to quirk up slightly at the informal goodbye, Gavin was beginning to stand in anger as she left.

 _Was that okay_ _?_

_I believe your performance was...admirable._

_Do you often make him angry like this?_

_Gavin is often angry at me regardless of my approach.  I have recently been given the advice to 'stop taking Gavin's shit' and I have been attempting to follow it to the best of my capabilities._

_Seems like fun._

_I've discovered that at times I do enjoy it._

_Thanks Connor, I was serious about the date thing. See you later._

And just like that she was out of range and Connor was left to stare at a pissed off Gavin. Joy.

"What the fuck was that, prick? Did you just fucking cockblock me?" There was still disbelief apparent on his face, if you looked past all the anger.

"I am unsure that there was ever a "cock" to "block" in this situation." Connor tried, too tired to deal with this after what he went through that morning.

Gavin's eyes widened as people around chuckled.

"What the fuck has gotten into you lately? You think you're funny? You think you have a chance with a girl like that?" Gavin growled reaching across the desk to grab the collar of Connor's shirt. It was an old routine, it jostled Connor's injuries and he couldn't hold back a wince.

To Connor's surprise Gavin's scowl loosened slightly and so did his grip.

"She gave me her number so that directly implies that I do, in fact, have a chance with her." Connor responded, staring down into green eyes.

"Calm down, Gavin, before you get in more shit." Gary appeared suddenly, hands pushing down on Gavin's.

"He keeps fucking with me!" Gavin shook Connor in his hands, Connor gritted his teeth, trying not to groan as he felt his pump regulator shift minutely.

Gavin stopped, eyes peering at him warily.

"What the hell, it's like he actually feels pa-"

"Hey!" Hank's voice thundered out, Gavin's immediately releasing Connor in response. "I swear to God Gavin, I am this far from putting you six feet under!"

Hank stormed over but Connor stepped between the two.

"I would like to leave now, Hank." He said simply.

Hank floundered in response, sending a glare over Connor's shoulder to Gavin.

"You can't just let him boss you around ki-"

"I instigated it this time, I deserved it. Can we leave now? Please?" Connor looked into Hank's eyes, seeing them soften. Hank was weak towards what he called Connor's "kicked puppy look" and Connor wasn't above using it once in a while.

"Fine kid, let's get out of here." Hank sighed in resignation, turning on his heel towards the exit.

Connor followed silently, leaving behind a rather confused looking Gavin.

"Well, Gavin." Gary began, "I believe you owe me twenty bucks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> This is leaning away from the 5 times Gavin was an ass to the 5 times Connor was just sassy to annoy Gavin...

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin, the dam has been broken. Connor has now entered optimum sass position. You cannot escape.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!  
> <3


End file.
